Guide talk:BiP
just finished the basic skeleton and added in some bit's and pieces, if someone feels the layouts to....errr well anyway in any case if someone feels they have a better idea for the layout (mainly talking about headings here of course) feel free to change to how you see fit. I should probably Explain the layout. Well i was writing the little section for the monk and i thought i know I'll list the skills like you do with guides, but I'll list by attribute instead of by whatever you think of (e.g health regen or whatever). so i thought then that if i just did it for monk it's obviously not the best guide in the world.... so i thought i'd do it for the other proffesions...however i think there's a couple that could probably be ommited (mainly talking about warriors dervs, sins here (and no offence) as they have really the least to offer, where as casters ahve a fair bit, and rangers have all the spirits and pets etc. and paragons have the various chants shouts etc.) i think that ssums it up-anyway i'm board of looking at it so someone else ffeel free to continue where i've left for now =).PheNaxKian (T/ ) 22:02, 11 September 2007 (CEST) :A general BiP guide would probably be better than just having a guide for the very niche 1hp BiP. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 20:48, 14 September 2007 (CEST) :Yeh sure-i'll do it at some point when i have a bit more time then =)PheNaxKian (T/ ) 23:05, 14 September 2007 (CEST) You really don't need Awaken the blood for BiP. It's 10 seconds regardless (12 with +20%) and +7 is kind of meaningless since most casters already have +4 (+10 is max). The cost is an addition 50% sacrifice on one of the biggest sacrifice skills in the game. Totally not worth it. Maybe if you're bringing a lot of curse spells, but still probably not your main job so not worth it.--192.251.13.62 20:29, 21 September 2007 (CEST) ::Awaken the blood is mainly for 1hp bips and low health bips, where the sacrafice is easily managed (especially 1hp where there isn't even a sacrafice)however if you are playing a normal health bip (which is very unsual) then it is admitidly stupid to bring it. As for the plus 7, to play an effective bip you should be bipping non casters as well which usually have +3 or or +2 normaly, and then there are people who use +15/-1 mods lowering there regen by one so really the plus 7 is very usefull, if you look at most bip builds-they will 99% of the ime have AtB and those that don't don't tend to do as well as the others IMO. PheNaxKian (T/ ) 20:56, 21 September 2007 (CEST) :::Sure, those warriors with 2+6 regen will run out of energy because it's not 2+7. Awaken is for builds that use other blood/curse skills (Orders!), and good BiP builds are good because they do something useful besides BiP. Awaken just to buff BiP is stupid. BTW: 20% enchanting (which the article considered much less desireable than a 55 cestus) increases energy output by more, decreases energy drain on the bip, works on all BiP targets and doesn't cost a skill slot. Goram 14:02, 28 January 2008 (EST) ::::A bip without Awaken the blood is pretty much fail, look at every decent bip build on the site and you'd see that. having only 13 in blood is the most epic fail there is for a bip, the 75 less health is essentially DESIRABLE considering it helps with health management, and enables the extra pip of energy with AtB and +1 blood 20%(if you use one). Bips are good when they BiP!, i'd rather have a whole character slot filled by someone running a 1hp bip with jsut, awaken, bip and masochism and nothing else, than having someone trying to do about 50 other things at once, and not getting the main job done!, it's just pure stupidity, bips tasks should be kept t a minimal, generally the only thing that a bip uses are health saccing skills (like orders, generally only 1 though, which is usually pain), and perhaps Aegis or something like that, to get an aegis chain, with the monks, with Rebirth as jsut about the standard Rez. As for the weapons, they hadn't been updated from when the guide was changed from a 1hp bip guide to a general bip guide, and no a 20% longer enchantment isn't needed, it's preferred, it's useful, but not necessary, and suggesting otherwise isn't wise. Also sig of Corruption is a good backup to have if you can't have Masochism.PheNaxKian (T/ ) 14:24, 28 January 2008 (EST) :::::Claiming that bips without awaken fail shows that you have no idea what you are talking about at all. First of all a little bit of math, because there you seem to fail too. You can reach 13 points in blood with 9+3+1 as well, so with 13 blood no one is talking about not using sups, it just frees up a lot of attribute points that you now could spend usefull. Running around with awaken and 16 blood magic just for bip means only non caster classes (which will have a very hard time running oom with 9 pips of regen unless your build uses Warriors to spam echoed sfs :o) and casters to stupid for weapon switching profit slightly from it. And if you think it is mandatory to waste 1 skillslot and lots of attribute points just for warriors with Searing Flames and stupid casters then it is you that shows epic failure in playing this game here. :::::What a bip needs to be at 100% effectiveness as a bip is 13 points in blood, BiP (obviously :o), bloodrenewal (even for 1hp, sometimes you just can't prevent getting xp) and masochism (all the eManagement you need, means unlimited bips). No more, no less. That is 3 skillslots and a mere fraction of your total attribute points. So saying all a bip should do is bip is a big waste of skill slots and attribute points. But you should be careful with choosing those 5 other skillslots. A bip who bips the whole party has castingtime issues (especially if he does not use of enchanting mods) and is generally no front line material. So choice in skills usually consists of party wide spells and support for the mid line which can be cast without moving to close to danger. So dmg spells are generally a bad idea while rez spells and stuff like breath of the great dwarf or extinguish work great. Beetlejuice 17:39, 28 January 2008 (EST) :::::What Beetlejuice said. Except that masochism isn't necessary anymore since bip became 1 energy and that full-hp bips can and usually should stand among the midline and do damage. Oh, and that the existance of lousy players who can't correctly prioritize 3-4 jobs is no reason to declare "only one job per player" the standard or even good. This is supposed to be a guide, don't teach them to fail less spectacularly, teach them to do it right. Goram 01:28, 25 February 2008 (EST) :::::: I'd like to add the danger of bringing ATB in some situations. Some areas feature the Symbiosis spirit. Having a long lasting enchantment on you (such as ATB) means a 1hp BiP will obtain a higher maximum health at 50DP or less (if I recall correctly). This small amound of DP removal is quite quickly gathered in battle, making ATB not only a waste, but even a danger in many cases.A vampire 21:44, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Invinci-BiP? I saw at the top of the page that there is vitually no protection for 1hp BiP's. While it's true that any amount of damage will kill you, and any degen hex or condition will also do you in, there are things you can do to protect yourself. With Monk secondary, a BiP can use Prot Spirit combined with a skill that prevents damage, such as Shielding Hands. This combo can make a sort of "invinci-BiP" in which all direct damage dealt to you becomes 0. Unfotunately, as far as I can tell it can't be kept up indefinately, as Shielding Hands doesn't last long enough. I've tried a similar situation using the "Shielded by Faith" inscription, which should make me invulnerable to physical damage sources as long as I'm enchanted (Prot Spirit makes the damage 1, Shielded by Faith reduces physical damage taken by 2 while enchanted). I still died however, even though my theory worked for the Shielding Hands + Prot Spirit combo. I'm not sure if the calculations are different for armor and weapons, but in theory I should have been invulnerable to all physical damage as long as Prot Spirit was on me. Any other ideas as to skills or combos that could be used would be greatly appreciated! 23:12, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::Have you tried switching between protective spirit and shielding hands? It might work... (especially with an ench last 20% longer mod). And about the armor thing: I believe skill effects enter after armor effects, meaning incoming damage is first reduced by 2 and only then capped at 1 instead of the other way around...A vampire 21:44, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Removed Masochism It no longer helps a Bip is ups Death and Soul Reaping. Wofer991 1 August